<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Imagination by a_partofthenarrative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941183">Pure Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_partofthenarrative/pseuds/a_partofthenarrative'>a_partofthenarrative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grumpy Old Men, Halloween, Halloween Costumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_partofthenarrative/pseuds/a_partofthenarrative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine attempts to get her reluctant recluse to leave the house. Frustration ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween Phic written in 2018 - A little Halloween Bash! Modern A/U</p><p>Prompt: "People Like You Have No Imagination</p><p>Also on FFN as part of my "Ossia" drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Erik!" Christine sighed aloud, fighting to keep her the mascara brush steady as her eyes lifted to the ceiling of their own accord. Of all nights to be running behind. "Please tell me he's almost ready," she muttered aloud, one eye screwed shut while the other went wide as she applied a generous portion of the black liquid to her lashes. <em>Meg is going to murder me if we're late tonight.</em></p><p><em>Murder</em> might actually be a bit of an understatement this case. In reality, it was more likely her best friend would not only murder her (and Erik by extension) if they missed this party but then proceed to harvest every viable organ and sell said organs on the black market. Christine shook her head as she capped off the mascara. Maybe she could just offer Erik as a sort of consolation prize to appease Meg's wrath. If they were late, it would be his fault, after all.</p><p>"Erik!" she called again, a note of urgency in her voice that had not been there a moment ago. "Let's go, mister! We <em>can't</em> be late for Meg's Halloween party! She has been after me to meet her boyfriend for nearly a month." Grabbing the pair of black stilettos that sat in the entry, she seated herself on the bench in the foyer and slid them onto her feet. "So help me, if you are not down here in two minutes, I <em>will</em> tell Nadir about that time that you got drunk off of Nyquil and belted out "Toxic" like a plastered sorority girl."</p><p>Heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs and she nearly sagged with relief as his long, lean frame came into view. "Only a few thoughts to counter those threats," he remarked, his voice still beautiful in its wry humor. "First, Nadir will not be there tonight as he is out of town with Antoinette which leads to the fact that Meg is having is illustrious gathering tonight. Second, as I recall it, you were "belting it" right along with me. And third," She could almost see his brow raising behind the full black mask as he ticked each point off on his fingers. "As much as you try to be, you could never be that cruel."</p><p>Christine rose from the bench, suppressing a smile as she countered, "Maybe, but I was considering offering you as the sacrificial lamb, so to speak. If we're not there early enough, Meg is going to want retribution, at this point, probably in the form of human life." Allowing the smile to bloom, she leaned up to press a kiss to his exposed jawline. "As much as I love you, I was not the one who waited until the last possible moment to get ready."</p><p>"But you <em>were</em> the one who insisted that we attend this soiree," he grumbled, turning to fetch his shoes from the closet. "I would much prefer to stay here with you."</p><p>"You can grump all you like, Erik. it changes nothing. Meg is our friend- yes, yours too. Don't give me that look!" she scolded, planting hands on the hips of her red and black gown. "As much as you try to deny it, I know you like Meg. One night out won't kill you, you know."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she got her first good look at him. "Wait a minute. Erik..." Her hands moved from the hips to rest on her arms as they crossed over her chest, taking in his dark suit and black mask that left only his lips and chin exposed. "Where is your costume?"</p><p>One shoulder lifted into an elegant shrug as his other hand gestured down the length of his body. and he scoffed, "I'm wearing it, of course"</p><p>"No," Christine countered, resisting the urge to press her fingers to her skull. "You're wearing clothes- the same clothes you wear every day."</p><p>"Not true." Holding up a finger, he replied. "The mask is new."</p><p>"Erik.." Flipping her dark curls over her shoulder, she tried again. "Where is your "angel" costume? The theme is "topsy-turvy", remember? I was going as a devil and you as an angel?"</p><p>"And that is what I am," he insisted, a small smirk playing on his lips. "A fallen angel."</p><p>"A fallen...oh, good grief. Erik!" Christine cried. "Are you trying to drive me crazy? We are essentially the same thing!"</p><p>"Beautifully ironic, isn't it?" He grinned down at her, no doubt enjoying her exasperation. Drawing her into the circle of his arms, he pressed a generous kiss to her full lips as he chided, "Really, my love. Have you no imagination at all?"</p><p>"This is payback for making you go to this thing, isn't it?" she said flatly.</p><p>"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Christine."</p><p>"Right," she deadpanned, easing herself away from his and retrieving her jacket from the hall closet. "Well, for my sake, please try to be somewhat charming tonight."</p><p>Erik glanced over at her as he pulled on his own coat "Aren't I always?"</p><p>"Of course, darling," Christine soothed. "Shall we then?"</p><p>Erik opened the door with a sigh, offering his arm to her as she passed him. "If we must. As you said, I am rather fond of Miss Giry and I would appreciate retaining all of my faculties." With a quick glance to his watch, he remarked, "And if we leave now, we should arrive in plenty of time to avoid any danger of illegal organ harvesting on anyone's part."</p><p>"Fantastic." Pausing in the doorway, she allowed her shining eyes to roam appreciatively over his figure. "You really do look quite dashing, Erik." Her fingers tightened on his upper arm as she drew near and whispered against his lips. "Perhaps later I will have the chance to show you just how active my imagination can be."</p><p>Blood pounded in his ears as he allowed her lips to ply at his for a moment, his hand dipping from her waist to rest on the curve of her hip. She arched against him a moment later as his long fingers dug possessively into the flesh there and her free hand grasped his lapels. She kissed him again, then a third time before withdrawing and he puffed a breath into the crisp fall air at her wicked smile. "How intriguing." he returned, voice hoarse.</p><p>"I know," she chirped, leaning her head against his shoulder as their car pulled up to the curb. She allowed Erik to help her inside and tucked herself against him as he took a seat next to her, relaying Meg's address to the driver.</p><p><em>"No imagination",</em> he had said.</p><p>Her eyes flicked up, catching Erik's steely blue-green gaze, which softened immediately at the sight of her. She offered him a sweet smile before glancing down to her lap and leaning her head under his chin.</p><p>They would go to Meg's party and be the supportive friends she needed tonight.</p><p>But after that...</p><p>Christine felt a smug smirk form on her lips.</p><p>After that, Erik would see just how <em>inventive</em> she could be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>